Dis moi
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤Drabbles¤ Des questions, des mots, quelques paroles jetées au vent, mais seuls les écrits restent. Malheureusement.
1. Avenir

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

Voualà la li lou, des drabbles traînant dans mes fonds de tiroirs... C'est fou le nombre de trucs sur lesquels on tombe lorsqu'on s'décide (et qu'on commence!) à ranger sa chambre.. En 100 mots ici. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ed?" 

Le garçon leva son regard doré vers son amie d'enfance.

"Dis, quand tu seras grand, tu feras quoi?"

Winry le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

"Moi? Alchimiste, bien sûr!

- Comment ça? Tu travailleras pas?

- Si je suis alchimiste, j'aurai besoin de rien.

- Et Al? Il sera quoi? Alchimiste aussi?

- Bien sûr.

- Les frères Elric! Ca sonne bien!

- Non, les alchimistes Elric! C'est mieux!

- Et tu vas pas te marier?

- Me marier? Jamais de la vie! C'est des trucs trop compliqués!

- Ah bon?

- Bien sûr.

- Ah... d'accord.

- Et toi?

- Moi? Tu viens juste de décider."


	2. Foi

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui rviewent. Ca fait tellement plaisir... Merci. Voilà, 70 mots, à titre indicatif, je ne sais pas compter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Nii-san, dis, tu crois en Dieu, toi?" 

- Sais pas... Pas trop en fait. Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas... A ton avis, je devrais y croire ou pas?

- Ca c'est à toi de voir.

- Bah, je sais pas du tout. C'est un peu trop flou...

- Bah, t'as le temps, frangin!

- Ouais..."

Alphonse regarda par la fenêtre sa mère étendant le linge.

"Nii-san?

- Oui?

- Maman, elle croit en Dieu."


	3. Aimer

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien. 36 mots.

* * *

"Tu aimes les fleurs?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Et les papillons?

- Ils sont très jolis.

- Et les étoiles?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi?"

Ed releva ses grands yeux dorés vers sa mère avant de murmurer sa question.

" Et moi?"


	4. Vivant

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

60 mots ici. J'remercie les lecteurs, puis pour la review, merci.. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ed?" 

La fille s"arrêta, hésitant.

"Oui?"

Elle inspira profondément.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu penses jamais revenir? Ou même t'installer quelque part?

- Winry...

- Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand tu auras rendu son corps à Al et tout...

- Win'..."

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres, fuyant son regard.

"Qui te dis que je serai toujours en vie..?"


	5. Prénom

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

Un vieux truc, qui date d'une veillée tardive... Ca casse tout sur les dialogues avec Ed mais never mind, c's'rait un dialogue tacite alors... Bref, I hope you enjoy it. 160 mots.

* * *

Il me manque.. Il me manque tellement... Qui? La réponse semble évidente, la réponse tout autant. J'ai pourtant du mal à me résoudre à prononcer son nom. J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende, qu'il n'entre à ce moment-là dans la pièce, que le prononcer rendrait les choses irréversibles.. Mais elles le sont pourtant déjà...

" Edward."

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Ca ne change rien, juste le plaisir de sentir sa sonorité sur mes lèvres, résonner à mes oreilles, s'étendre un peu plus dans mon coeur.

" Edward.."

Non, il n'est pas apparu brusquement et il n'y a personne à la maison, mamie Pinako étant allée faire les courses.

" Edward..."

Je savais depuis fort longtemps déjà que je l'aime, alors rien n'a changé... Sauf peut-être l'aveu à moi-même que j'aime son prénom, comme toutes les choses en lui. Edward... je t'aime.


	6. Pailettes

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à **Hiromu Arakawa**. Je ne gagne rien.

Le danger de quatre heures de DS, c'st d'être tellement morte de rire devant sa copie que l'on fini par écrire des drabbles entre la problématique et la conclusion, sans oublier de changer sans cesse ses bagues de doigt - bref, j'en ai pas mal à envoyer.

* * *

Il fallait se dire que tout ça n'était que des paillettes. Quelque chose de brillant. D'étincelant. Quelque chose de faux. Du toc. Mais c'était suffisant. Presque. Amplement. Ou pas.

« J'ai fini. »

Il souleva son bras, rutilant et neuf. Ses doigts se serrèrent, se desserrent. Le bruit du métal se fit entendre tandis que l'acier rencontrait sa poigne de fer.

« T'es la meilleure, Win'. »

Il eut un sourire vaguement satisfait, mais surtout admiratif, plein de reconnaissance envers cette fille qui s'évertuait à lui rendre des semblants de membres.

« T'as intérêt à en prendre soin cette fois ! », se contenta-t-elle de sommer, clé au poing.

Il afficha, pour toute réponse, une grimace craintive, puis sourit de cet air de petit garçon pris en faute – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait chez un être qui avait dû grandir trop vite. Quelque chose comme des paillettes. Du toc. Du faux. Mais aux yeux de Winry, ça signifiait assez. Qu'au final, malgré tout, elle faisait quelque chose de bien.


	7. Superflu

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

Dire qu'on était encore en 2009 quand j'avais écrit ça… Suis-je seule à avoir l'impression que le temps file à une vitesse effrayante ?

J'arrête là mes élucubrations d'un autre siècle, enjoy les n'enfants.

_EDIT __**- **__Nettoyage de Printemps : Ouaip, j'me suis décidée à déplacer le drabble sur Winry. Il ne me semblait pas à sa place ici, vu qu'il ne contenait aucun emphasis ni sur un quelconque dialogue, ni la moindre parole. Puis l'était temps que j'me décide à créer une nouvelle fic pour ce genre de textes. C'est désormais chose faîte._

J'vous laisse désormais, ne lecture.

_

* * *

_

Al le regarda de ses grands yeux d'enfants :

« Dis Ed, tu en penses quoi de la Mort ? »

Il s'était arrêté là, sans oser demander si son frère croyait en un quelconque monde après la mort, en la résurrection, en la Vie au-delà du cimetière. Notamment pour leur mère. Surtout pour leur mère.

Mais comme d'habitude Ed ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder au loin, comme si lui-même se posait les mêmes questions. Et puis, finalement :

« Tu sais, Al, les grandes idéologies… »

Et il se taisait, d'un coup. Et alors Al se disait qu'il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait dû lui demander et qu'il avait finies par omettre.

Parce que voir le monde avec des yeux d'enfants, c'est important. C'est nécessaire. C'est essentiel, fondamental. Et les idéologies, sur la Mort, la Vie, l'Amour, et tout le reste, ça en faisait partie.

Sauf qu'Ed avait enfoui cet être au plus profond de lui, pour ne plus jamais lui laisser refaire surface - et du coup, rêver et poser ses avis sur les grandes idéologies, ça en paraissait superflu.


End file.
